In Your Arms
by veggiegirl-senpai
Summary: I knew I should be cursing his name in vain until my throat was raw, not moaning it out like a mindless chant. It was so wrong, so against everything I'd practiced for the past 3 and a half years but I couldn't bring myself to stop his actions. Saruhiko X Fem!Misaki because I'm just that original. Slightly angsty, very fluffy (very detailed) smut. A gender-bending One-shot.


In Your Arms

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a fair warning, Saruhiko is **__**very**__** ooc in this One-shot; but I wrote it like 6 months ago, okay? Not to mention it was right after I took a 'which K character are you' quiz and ended up being the lazy, sadistic Scepter 4 officer. Seriously, of the whole cast… Anyways, making him a little more tragic helped me cope with finding out. I also had to estimate the time between here and when Saru left HOMRA because it is never specified; I thought about 3 and a half years worked pretty well.**_

It was wrong; I knew that. I knew I should be repulsed by the taste of his lips on my tongue, not hungering for more by the second. I knew I should hate the sensation of his bare, pale skin brushing against my own naked flesh, not become entranced by the way his muscled rippled at my every touch. And I knew I should be cursing his name in vain until my throat was raw, not moaning it out like a mindless chant. It was so wrong, so against everything I'd practiced for the past 3 and a half years but I couldn't bring myself to stop his actions.

"S-Saru…" The young man above me didn't respond as he continued his work on my neck, biting me, bruising me, marking me. He was making me his and his alone, and I had nothing to say about it. In fact, it made me a little happy that he was leaving marks of his territorial nature on my skin because it would be the only part of him left in the morning. In the end, despite all that we were sharing at this moment, he would be gone when I woke; I already knew that. He would leave me empty and betrayed just like he did last time. These marks would be all I'd have to know that this night really happened and it wasn't just a part of my imagination.

But he was being to open, I thought dizzily as a groan tore from his throat when I traced the pale expanse of his back with my rather small fingers. He was showing me so much, things I'd maybe already known when we used to be close, but I'd already forgotten in years spent with nothing but hatred felt towards him. It felt like he was revealing so much to my curious gaze but at the same time like he was merely rekindling old memories; there was so much of him that I already knew, and yet so much I could never imagine.

His long, chilled fingers slipped up my stomach and molded themselves over my breasts. I gasped at the sensation and my fingernails scored red lines into his smooth back, eyes squeezing shut as I tried not to think too hard about what we were doing. If my mind started thinking 'you're naked, you're having sex, your tiny micro-boobs are being fondled' I would freak out and push him away. And I didn't want him to leave despite how embarrassed I might become.

But I had to admit, the thought of Saruhiko, my ex-best friend feeling up my petit body was incredibly embarrassing and nerve-racking. What if I wasn't enough to excite him? My curves weren't the most extreme, nor did my 'confidence' exactly make up for my lack of assets. His breathing intensified as his hands continued their slow teasing. "Misaki…" A soft kiss was left on my tightly closed lips and his deep-sapphire stare caught my gaze. "You're beautiful. Don't ever think you're not." Sometimes he could read me like a book.

I blushed an ever deeper red as I felt myself drowning in the deep blue pools that were his eyes. He realized this and kissed me once more before his mouth descended lower on my body. I could feel his tongue slipping past my collarbone and to the nearly non-existent valley of my breasts. I squealed softy as the wet warmth of his mouth covered a perky nipple, his sly tongue appearing to encircle it. My hands shook as I grasped his dark blue hair, willing him to stay, to continue; because I never wanted him to leave, and I never wanted him to stop.

But he did.

His mouth finished its work on my breasts and began trailing down my short torso, leaving burgundy marks all the way down my body to the inside of my thighs which he parted wider for himself. I could feel two of his long, slim fingers exploring my slippery folds, feeling me and seeing me to his heart's content. My mind went blank the moment I felt pleasure beginning to radiate from his touch, a pleasure that made my stomach twist painfully and my hands clench the bed sheets hard when he continued.

My moans filled my own ears as the warm tongue he'd been using to tease me all along took the place of his fingers while the digits themselves became busy with my entrance. I felt one at first, slipping into me easily but stretching me oddly, the sensation of one of his rough pads so deeply buried in me confusing my virgin mind slightly. But as he kept it up, adding the second finger to the movements, I cried out in pure amazement as the feelings of pleasure increased.

His mouth completely enveloped the sensitive nerve-bundle above my entrance, sucking on it, licking at it, increasing my internal desire until I felt as though I might go crazy if I didn't get some kind of relief soon until… I could almost hear that line of lust snap deep within me, my back arching painfully, my legs attempting to close shut on my lover as I cried out his name into the dark room, my whole body tingling with a toe-curling satisfaction I'd never before experienced.

He pressed his cheek to the inside of my thigh, breath chilling my sweat soaked skin as his fingers pumped in and out a few more times, letting me ride out my first orgasm until I felt somewhat normal. "Saru…" I reached out and brushed away the bangs that covered his left eye the way I hated so much; I wanted nothing more than to be able to see his bright eyes. But he kept them away from my own hazel gaze, stubbornly refusing to look my way.

I opened my mouth, about to ask him why he wouldn't look at me when he began to pump his fingers into me once again. The words stopped in my throat to be replaced by a moan as he slipped out of my grasp and went back to his ministrations on my lower body, hell-bent on making me come for him again. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, why he was doing this to me again, but my mind was utterly consumed by the sensations of his hands again, of his mouth and tongue as they quickly worked on my already spent body.

His fingers inside of me discovered a sweet spot along my inner walls that had me writhing about in his grasp, mentally begging for more, more, nothing but more of him and his pleasure. He sucked at me rather harshly, eyes closed as he brought me over the edge again, holding my hips steady as they buckled under him, a second, bigger orgasm tearing up my conscious until I knew nothing but his calm, strong arms enveloping me as he made his way back to my lips.

I kissed him mindlessly, enjoying the taste and feel of the young man in my arms; I no longer waited for him to show me his secrets but I searched for them myself. I entangled my small fingers into his hair and felt my way over every inch of his body, his chest, his abdomen, his… "M-Misaki…" I swallowed hard at his uncharacteristic stutter, feeling my face heat up when I truly comprehended what I was doing to him. Because he had never stuttered in front of me; ever. So the firm, rhythmic strokes of my hand must really be affecting him.

As he grabbed my wrists and placed them up above my head, his hips spreading my legs wider as he positioned himself gracefully at my entrance, I managed to sneak a peek at the dizzyingly blue eyes he'd been hiding from me. I sighed and touched his cheek, trying to tell him without words that he shouldn't feel so nervous, so guilty, so scared. He closed his eyes, one of his large hands slipping up my arm to cup the hand I held to his cheek. "Take me." The words left my lips before I truly comprehended their meaning. He hesitated for a moment, eyes wavering for a fraction of a second before he looked away once more. "You're not mine for the taking, Misaki."

I gripped his head and guided it to mine, pressing our foreheads together sensually. The warmth of his skin sent whispers of lust through my veins, but I kept down the urges for now. "Saruhiko… Look at me," His beautiful eyes, those bright pools of deep blue just a breath away from my own locked onto my hazel gaze and I twirled an astray lock of his hair around my finger. "I've always been yours." It was the truth, after all. Despite all of the hatred, all of the bitter resentment, all of the threats I'd screamed in his face, he was still everything. He was what I thought of every night before I fell into a slumber, he was the only person who could cause my blood pressure to rise just by whispering my name; he was the half sub-conscious, half conscious urge that destroyed my self-control in seconds.

His lips were soft when they made contact with my own, not hurried or even passionate; no, his current kiss was a gentle acknowledgement of my words, a soft thank you, a silently whispered 'I love you'. A small, warm tear traced its way down my cheek as I fully accepted and returned his hidden messages. A quick swipe of his calloused thumb had the small display of my happiness swept away, but I was too distracted by his throbbing heat against my lower stomach to really pay attention. His arms gathered me up to him, pressing our chests together before rolling us over so that I was on top of him, now staring down at his muscled, albeit slim chest.

I looked up and he nodded his encouragement lightly, letting me know what I was supposed to do. I sat up from his comforting embrace and adjusted my legs so that I straddled his thin waist before looking his way for further direction. His hands molded to my hips, directing me upwards so that the tip of his pulsing passion was pressed deeply into my folds, ready to connect any moment. His eyes searched for any signs of pain or regrets as he slowly pushed me further down, grunting softly as we became fully connected. "You're really tight…" My lover emphasized in a breathlessly erotic voice.

I could feel my cheeks turning red as I understood what he meant; my insides were being stretched intensely by him, and I could feel how tightly he was clenched in my wet walls. Still, that was a _very _dirty thing to say. "S-s-stupid Saru, don't say s-stuff like that right n-n-now…"

"When else would I say it?" I effectively made up for my lack of a come-back by lifting myself up a little and slipping back down onto him. He groaned loudly and gripped my hips again, setting a slow but steady pace for me. We were completely and utterly connected; I felt as though there was nothing to break the connection we had made, that we were making at that moment. To feel him being so close, being a part of me was intoxicating. Not to mention that the steady stretching of his member buried deep inside me was beginning to make me feel a little light-headed.

His pace picked up, his hips started to move with mine in a steady, rhythmic dance that was beginning to make us both cry out in pleasure. I couldn't really tell who was leading, nor could I bring myself to care; in that moment it was just me and him, him and me and we were both drowning in one another's bodies. I kind of enjoyed watching his expression as he released deep in my small body, the ecstasy that portrayed itself on his normally bored face enough to satisfy my body despite no form of personal relief.

His stiffened muscles relaxed against the mattress and he pulled me back down atop of his sated body, arms encircling my sweaty torso. I looked up at his face to see a peaceful, almost slumbering expression on his usually cold features. "Saruhiko?" A soft hum was all I received in response. "You're gonna be here in the morning, right?" I felt a pale hand travel up my slick back and intertwine into my red locks. "Of course."

"And we're gonna talk? About everything?" A slight pause followed the words as his hands continued to feel his way through my hair. "Yeah; about everything." I sighed and buried my face into his neck where his soft skin tickled my nose. "Good. Because I don't want to hate you anymore, Saru; it's too hard and I'm sick of it." His arms tightened around me, holding me closer to his warm body where his steady heartbeat drummed against my ear; _ku-klunk; ku-klunk; ku-klunk. _"I'm sorry that you had to hate me in the first place. That was my fault."

_Ku-klunk; ku-klunk; ku-klunk._

"It'll be alright in the morning, once we figure it out; but right now," I yawned widely, closing my eyes and listening to our intermingling heartbeats "I just really want to fall asleep in your arms."

_Ku-klunk; ku-klunk; ku-klunk._

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and let my sleepiness take over, leaving only a whispered good-night against my skin.

_Ku-klunk; ku-klunk; ku-klunk._


End file.
